


Short Stories -  Abed

by mhm1000



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Holidays, Short & Sweet, Short Stories, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhm1000/pseuds/mhm1000
Summary: I am in love with this show oh my goodness. And there is not enough Abed on this website, so I wanted to just do a bunch of short stories that aren't connected. Just some cute stuff, occasionally sexual cuz' he's a lil cute.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Short Stories -  Abed

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something nice and short, I really liked this episode and I thought it was cute !

Britta hands were on your shoulders as she jumped around, yelling the lyrics of "Roxanne" in your face. You shouted back in her face and she laughed loudly, her eyes were low and slightly red, obviously she had been smoking, which you didn't mind. She was always fun and silly, but she was extra fun while high. The song blasted through the apartment and so did the heavy thumps of you and the other six jumping around, all singing, except Abed.

Jeff had gone down to get the pizzas, which you were thankful for. He could be such a buzzkill, especially when Britta was involved; he could never let her have any fun. You smiled softly, they had a nice back and forth. The stupid little fights they had were sometimes charming, and always amusing. They were so competitive.

The group began to switch places, you felt Britta pulling away, moving towards Annie. The two of them crashed into each other and danced together. You were headed in Troy's direction, he was definitely putting work into his dance moves. You snorted and put your hands on his hips, the two of you pretended to salsa, laughing as you did. He was so fun to mess around with, you could get touchy and not worry about him thinking sexually of it (unlike Pierce). A dull thud caught your attention and you looked at Jeff, who was watching, obviously amused and eating a slice of pizza. It was a good opportunity to mess with him. "Let's switch it up, Troy," you giggled and pushed him towards Britta and Annie.

They all began to dance together as you made your way to Jeff, smiling brightly. He stared you down, looking concerned, "If you think you're gonna get me to dance, you're extremely wrong."

"Aw, c'mon Jeff," you shook your head and snatched his pizza slice. He rolled his eyes as you took a bite. "Suck it," you handed the pizza back to him, trying to look defiant.

He shook his head, "You're dumb," he smiled cheekily, "Go back and dance."

Troy was headed for Shirley and you smiled as you watched her eyes brighten. She was so cute and joyful when she was with the group, it was wonderful to see. With a huge grin glued to your face, you jumped in front of Abed. He was smiling ever so slightly, if you didn't know him, you would've thought he wasn't having fun. But he just wasn't the type to express his emotions boldly, he preferred to be more reserved and calm. Softly, you interlocked fingers with him and danced a little, hopefully you weren't making him uncomfortable.

"Having fun?" His hands were soft and felt cold, he had no rhythm but it was cute, and he seemed to still be enjoying himself. You were always worried you would accidentally cross his boundaries.

His smile widened a bit, "Yes. I'm enjoying myself."

The coldness of his hands seemed to fade as you held a little tighter; he was so cute. And by far one of your favorite people. He could always keep a conversation, and you loved talking about movies with him and his opinions on certain shows. He also was good at talking about more deep things and more philosophical things, even if he brought it back to a movie or connected it to a show. That was sort of part of his charm. And he was smart; you loved that. Other people sometimes took advantage, like how Jeff was when he was a freshman at Greendale, but you, Troy, and Annie always loved that about him. Intelligence is incredibly attractive.

Pierce bumped into your ass and you were pushed further into Abed, you were pushed into his shoulder and you rolled your eyes, "Ugh, Pierce, watch it!" You weren't actually mad, and you said it with a smile. He chuckled and muttered a quick apology, and something about your ass. You had no idea how that old creep was still in the group, but he grew on everyone. It was like something about him was loveable and he could be very kind sometimes.

Despite Abed being skinny, he felt very sturdy when you were pushed into him, and he smelled nice. He seemed like the type to have good hygiene. You looked down at your feet, the tips of your ears turned slightly red and you felt the heat rush down to your neck as you thought about it more. You two were still dancing together, and had returned to more appropriate distances, but you couldn't help but giggle nervously and blush when you thought about it more. Maybe you had a little crush. Technically, everyone had a crush on each other in the group at least once or twice. Though, you weren't one-hundred percent sure if Abed had liked anyone in the group at some point.

"We should watch something while we eat pizza," Abed spoke over the music slightly, maybe hoping the others heard him.

You nodded and smiled, "That sounds fun, we totally should." Gently, you squeezed his hand and you noticed him glance down at you two's interlocked fingers.

Everything felt perfect; this was a great party so far and it could only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at his character, but I'm gonna try to keep it in character and realistic to what he would do, ya know?


End file.
